Les cinq erreurs de l'homme et son résultat
by Lally Y K
Summary: E destes cinco erros espero que não seja tarde para te amar.


_Disclaimer: Nada meu, como sempre._

**N/A: Para Ju, minha amiga francesa que com certeza não vai ligar para o meu francês quase inexistente. Je t'aime três, fleur!**

Les cinq erreurs de l'homme et son résultat

_Por Lally Y K_

**Faiblesse**

A carne é fraca. A tentação nos move. O ciclo se repete. Não há barreiras que não possam ser transpostas nem amores que durem à ignorância. Não encontro sentido em ver suas roupas ao lado das minhas e em nossa nudez me sentir inferior. Pode ser mais alto, mais gatuno, mais privilegiado.

No final, a carne continua sendo fraca. E nos meus lençóis de algodão você se enrola como um rei. Nos sonhos, a plebe se mistura. E sua superioridade se desmancha como os nós de seus cabelos loiros. Muito loiros.

No escuro, os tons de pele são iguais. Exceto seus olhos que sempre parecem de carvão. E são cinza; como você.

**Résistance**

Fingimos que não nos vemos, que nos odiamos, que pouco antes de amanhecer o calor do nosso corpo sustentava nossa mentira. E as verdades não vinham com o sol; elas só serviam de maquiagem para uma realidade que não podíamos aceitar. Cruzamos nos corredores como desconhecidos, sussurramos insultos como inimigos, só que quando o horizonte se perde no lago, o fogo das lareiras sustenta nossa frustração.

Só com marcas, unhas, bocas e lágrimas ela é possível. E ainda assim, não podemos aceitar. Lutamos até o fim, porque ninguém pode se sucumbir. Com as cicatrizes da batalha, você se enrosca dormindo e sussurra o nome de sua mãe. Eu não evito o sorriso.

Para o mundo, é um homem de escolhas erradas. Só aqui você é um garoto de muitas manias.

**D'abandon**

Sinto o cheiro da derrota no seu hálito mentolado. Não podemos demorar, já está perto do dia começar. Hoje tem jogo de quadribol, a rixa é muito maior do que as nossas casas, muito além daquilo que pressupomos representar; é a batalha pelo que somos, o verde e o vermelho, o cinza e as cores, gryffindor e slytherin, eu e você.

Seu beijo tem gosto de despedida, como todos os outros, mesmo quando acabou de entrar no meu quarto. Seus dedos são longos e entram nos meus cabelos com o desespero de uma guerra sem nome. É uma luta dentro de si mesmo e você está perdendo para quem você é e para quem você quer. De qualquer maneira, você vai morrer com essa batalha.

Engraçado que o gosto da vingança não é tão bom assim.

**Arrogance**

E você perdeu, Draco, sua guerra santa desmoronou porque não conseguiu se agarrar às suas crenças. Tem pessoas que desacreditam em sua fé, mas na verdade não sabem ver além do que você diz descrer. Eu vejo você tão claro, tão aberto, que é como se andasse nu por aí. E posso me gabar quando estamos só nós dois no quarto, depois de um dia falso.

Só que você quis ser falso naquele momento também, e isso é contra as nossas regras. Desde quando há regras, você me pergunta. E desde que isso começou, eu te respondo sem hesitar. O desdém do isso que você coloca dói mais forte do que eu quero admitir. E você sorri, meio de lado, o gesto do escárnio e da vitória.

Você não passa de um merda. Você perdeu. Perdeu para mim, não importa o quanto não consiga aceitar isso. Mas apenas consigo chorar, porque no final, eu perdi mais que você. E nosso orgulho não deixa nenhum dos dois admitir que as bandeiras brancas estejam sujas demais para serem levantadas.

Só nos resta o nosso amor-próprio. E este não podemos nunca colocar no jogo.

**Peur**

Você treme de frio. Eu não sei como posso te abraçar porque também sinto frio. A janela está fechada, o quarto escuro e as cobertas sobre nós dois. Só que ainda assim, uma brisa gelada paira dentro dos lençóis e você treme tanto que bate os dentes.

Apoio o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e respiro devagar para ver se um de nós consegue manter a calma. Está apavorado. Não consegue aprender Oclumência com a rapidez que precisa. Voldemort vasculha sua mente e uma única imagem nossa, nos lençóis, enquanto eu dormia e você não chegou à sua vista.

Seremos caçados e isso dá um frio do cacete. Sentimos medo. O do pior tipo, porque de pijamas e colados um ao outro não conseguimos ir para frente ou para qualquer lugar. Estamos estáticos e pelo jeito, ao amanhecer todo mundo vai saber. Vai ser uma vergonha.

Mas você toma uma atitude e levanta. Seu robe de seda arranha de leve em meu rosto e sinto minha visão borrar de novo porque esse é o nosso momento e você vai embora. Com voz baixa, embargada e sem olhar para mim diz que vai consertar a merda que fez.

Só que vai repetir outra Draco, eu sei.

Eu te conheço tão bem como você me conhece. E mais do que nunca, desejei que a clareza dos seus olhos fosse azul-piscina. Mas só achei um cinza-gelo. E senti medo. Senti frio.

**Est** **en retard pour vous aimer?**

Sinto suas mãos sobre as minhas e o lenço contra meu nariz já não segura minhas lágrimas. A diferença de nossas alturas só me torna mais vulnerável e não quero ser fraca perto de você. Ainda assim, você me abraça em silêncio, à distância, enquanto acompanho o caixão com uma garoa esparsa, abençoando seu caminho ao leito do cemitério, a sete pés do chão.

Eu sempre amei demais, e deste erro é o que nos restou. A grama molhada faz barulho enquanto as pessoas andam e o cortejo fúnebre para em frente a uma árvore de hortênsias. Sempre foi sua flor favorita. Agora está nua, com galhos retorcidos e melancólicos, como a chuva que nos abraça em seu funeral.

A lembrança dos cabelos ruivos já é turva no meu pensamento porque você sempre foi loiro. As cores são apenas memórias insípidas porque Ron tinha olhos azul-piscina, azul-vida, azul-amor. Seus olhos, Draco, sempre foram cinza. Do medo, da resistência, da arrogância, do abandono, da fraqueza. Dos cinco erros um resultado. E eu te amei em todos esses momentos.

Em marca d'água, olhos cinza. Aquarela desbotada, cor da nossa vida. Suas mãos enluvadas apertam meu ombro devagar e retomamos o caminho para a entrada do cemitério. Apaguei o arco-íris ao abraçá-lo quando entramos no táxi. Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça para o vento, sabendo que eu tinha ido embora.

O trem à Paris nos espera.

E destes cinco erros espero que não seja tarde para te amar.

De novo.

**Fim**

_Okay, essa fanfic me deprimiu. Lembrei um pouco em 'Sunday Mascarade' enquanto a escrevia, porque queria homenagear minha amiga com trechos em francês no meio e acabei me surpreendendo com o formato._

_Espero que gostem desse short tanto quanto eu. E Ju, essa é para você._

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se esse fanfic é digno ou não de um review._


End file.
